Testpage2
BespinEins.jpg|BFIV Level Visualisation: Bespin (Imperial Play) v3.2 / 'What if..?' Scenario – following the Battle of Hoth Title Crawl After a stunning victory at the Battle of Hoth, the GALACTIC EMPIRE is on the verge of crushing the Rebellion for good. Taken captive during the battle, Princess Leia is interrogated by the evil lord Darth Vader and lured to the Dark side. Together, they have eliminated the Emperor and taken the Empire for themselves. Imperial spies have located the Rebellion on the gas planet of Bespin, where they are attempting to regroup. Under Emperor Vader’s watchful gaze, Dark Leia orders the attack... Highlights BespinDS01.jpg|Lay devastating barrages of fire upon Rebel forces at landing platforms! BespinDS02.jpg|Chase the crafty Han Solo through Cloud City's broken corridors. BespinDS03.jpg|Controlling Dark Leia, battle Luke Skywalker in an epic lightsaber battle! Level Intro BesIntro.jpg|Bathed in the red light of a planet aflame, and with two Imperial Star Destroyers looming close above it, Cloud City must be evacuated. Lando gives the order and the evacuation sirens begin to blare. Objective 1: Activate the Aerial Defence Platforms! Bespin_reb_obj1.jpg|Take control of a Rebel trooper and activate Cloud City's Aerial Defence Platforms, under fire from Imperial Starfighters. Bespin_reb_obj1b+d.jpg|Layout: Three Aerial Defence Platforms surround each gas platform. Bespin_reb_obj1c.jpg|With the city's defences active and the Imperial aerial threat thinned out – this is the perfect opportunity for the civilian transports to escape. Objective 2: Clear an escape route for the civilian transports! Bespin_reb_obj2.jpg|You must disable the exterior turrets and tractor beams on the Imperial Star Destroyers, allowing safe passage for the transports. Bespin_reb_obj2_idea.jpg|Idea: TIE Fighters crash into a Star Destroyer's command bridge, veering it off course. Bespin_reb_obj2_ideab.jpg|Idea: Damaged Star Destroyer banks into another causing FX spectacle. Bespin reb obj2 ideac.jpg|Idea: Broken city building falls on civilian transport before take-off. Once the civilian transports have escaped, you turn your attention to the city itself... Objective 3: Rescue the Rebel forces pinned down on the landing platforms! Bespin_rebel_ob3_pt1.jpg|Stranded Rebels need your assistance. Return to the rallying point and exchange your vehicle for a YKL-37R Courier. Bespin_rebel_ob3_pt2.jpg|Land at each of the platforms and eliminate the Imperial threat to enable the Rebels to board your transport. Bespin_rebel_ob3_pt3.jpg|Layout: Three platforms to rescue Rebels from. Bespin reb obj3 idea.jpg|Idea: Each return journey is harder due to the burning city overwhelming the area. With the Rebel troops taken to safety, you have to assist the Rebel retreat into the city... Objective 4: Fight through to the lower levels! BesW.png|A hidden Rebel transport awaits the remaining civilians. Assisted by Solo, fight your way down to the hangar in the lower levels to reach the transport. BesW2.png|As the Rebel forces are moved to the transport, the only thing remaining is to switch off the repulsorlift engines forcing Cloud City – and all the Imperial forces aboard – to plummet into the fiery core of the planet! BesW3.png|View: Dark Leia visible eliminating squads of Rebel troops. Bespin reb obj4 idea.jpg|View: Look out onto destroyed city/fires through broken corridor walls. Bespin reb obj4 ideab.jpg|Layout: Broken corridors and walkways throughout lower levels. As the environment opens up, you approach the swamp. Radio chatter informs you that the crashed barges are a short distance ahead... Objective 5: Defend Rebel engineers as they disable the repulsorlift engines! Bespin_reb_obj5.jpg|Eliminate waves of Imperial Stormtroopers in the repulsorlift engine room as your engineers work their magic. Bespin reb obj5 idea.jpg|Idea: Stormtroopers on walkways above throw Tibanna Gas canisters down that player must destroy. As soon as the engines are disabled, the city gives a massive shudder and slowly begins falling into the fiery clouds below. It's time to reach the Falcon and escape... Objective 6: Reach the Millennium Falcon! Bespin rebel ob6.jpg|Navigate through the broken city to reach the Falcon. Bespin rebel ob6 pt2.jpg|Upon reaching the hangar, Dark Leia appears from the darkness... Bes99.jpg|Idea: Corridor falls apart behind you as you race to the hangar. Objective 7: Defeat Dark Leia! Bespin reb obj7.jpg|Defeat Dark Leia in a lightsaber battle with a twist... Bespin_reb_obj7b.jpg|Utilise pipes containing freezing carbonite and Han's quick trigger-finger to claim victory! Bespin_reb_obj7idea.jpg|Idea: Shoot Tibanna Gas canisters to inflict splash damage and stun Leia. Level Outro Bespin_reb_outrob.jpg|Defeated and weak, Leia falls to the ground. Solo talks to the heavily injured Leia and turns her from the Dark Side. He carries her on board the Falcon and escapes Cloud City as it plunges into the layer of flaming clouds below. The Falcon sets a course to rejoin the rest of the Rebel fleet. Map Layout *The numbers represent the objectives. BESP1.jpg Besp2.jpg Miscellaneous Concept_06.jpg Concept_07.jpg Concept_09.jpg Concept_12.jpg Pere-balsach-concept-01.jpg Pere-balsach-concept-02.jpg Pere-balsach-concept-03.jpg Pere-balsach-concept-04.jpg Pere-balsach-concept-10.jpg Pere-balsach-concept-11.jpg